Undisclosed Desires
by The Skye Skye
Summary: A Personal Journey on which Harry discovers many things about himself he didn't know before. Maybe what he always wanted, wasn't really what his heart desired...
1. Chapter 1

_So there I was. Just trying to make heads or tails of this situation, shoving a corpse into the back of Perry's car when he panics. Or t least what I figure is as close to panic as Perry can get. He sees a cop car and his first instinct isn't to like... Pretend he's fucking talking to me or something but fucking kiss me. Which. As nice as the sentiment is, I'm flattered, really I fucking am, I don't want a guy kissing me!_

Perry's lips collided with Harry's in a sudden kiss and Harry tried his best to avoid, but when he caught sight of the police car out of his peripheral vision he couldn't stop him. He knew that Perry was giving them a good cover, something that was sure to deter the cops from coming over to inspect their vehicle which was hiding a corpse from sight at the moment. However, somewhere between when their lips met and when Perry's fingers stroked over his cheek and his tongue invaded Harry's mouth, he didn't want to struggle anymore. For a split second he kissed back, his body shivering a little as he found himself... Excited. And so as soon as the car pulled away Harry shoved Perry away, spitting, trying to get that horrifyingly wonderful taste out of his mouth. He wasn't supposed to have enjoyed that. It just wasn't right... Right?

No matter which way Harry tried to think it out as he complained and tried to wipe the tingling sensation off his lips, he couldn't seem to work out a good reason for him to have enjoyed that kiss. So he went into denial. It was like a horrific dream... Once the body was in the car, and Harmony convinced of what Harry wanted her to be convinced of the drive began. The drive to dump the body. Much as Harry would have liked that drive to be peaceful, it just wasn't. He could feel the tension in the air. Tension always provoked stupidity from Harry. Which of course, seemed to just ooze off of him around Perry. More so than normal. Stupid questions spilled from his lips, stupider statements, and no matter what was said, Harry was always wrong.

Much as he hated that, he let it go. He could see such a strange emotion in the Private Detective's eyes when he criticized him. It was as if he cared, but then again, no. He couldn't...

_Dumping the body of that poor fucking girl was the hardest thing I've ever had to do... Well almost. There have been harder things since then but you get the fucking picture... Perry seemed so stony and unfazed by it that I wanted to.... Well... To fucking smack him. How could someone be so insensitive to that poor girl's condition. Sure she was fucking dead and couldn't feel us leaving her on the goddamn side walk but there's a level of respect that was just not shown! But try explaining feelings to Perry just once and you'd see immediately he has none. He's a black fucking hole. I thought gay men were supposed to be lovers not... Assholes._

The silence between them was broken by a soft hiccup from Harry as he tried to hold in some unseen emotion. Perry's grip on the steering wheel tightened. He could sense Harry's remorse. It hung like a black cloud in the small space of the car. He cleared his throat.

"Harry. She's gonna get the proper burial she deserves very soon." Perry said. This was his sad and very dry attempt at comfort. There was a long pause that went unbroken between them until Perry turned his car rather sharply into an abandoned alley way. Harry was startled and looked over at Perry.

"What the fuck man? Why are you pulling into a fucking alley?" Harry asked sharply, glaring at the detective. Perry undid his seat belt and leaned over, planting another kiss on Harry. This time, Harry hardly reacted. He seemed stunned. Perry pulled back and sighed as he leaned back against the seat. His throat tightened uncomfortably.

"Sorry." Perry stated quietly. "I... I'm trying to comfort you. You're such a fucking pussy being all shook up and..."

Perry trailed off when he saw the confused and mortified expression on Harry's face. He covered his eyes with his hands as if it could hide his shame from the stupid New Yorker.

"It's the only way you know how, isn't it... Sex. It's the only way a callous asshole like you can fucking comfort a person." Harry said in a quiet monotone. Perry felt his shoulders rise and tense defensively.

_If Perry thought he could "comfort" me in a back fucking alley in his fucking car he was sadly mistaken._

"You've gone about this all wrong but I appreciate the shitty ass gesture." Harry seethed quietly. Perry put his hand down and turned a glare on the other man.

"Fuck you Lockhart. I'm trying to be nice here!" Perry snapped. Harry frowned deeply.

"You know what. If you wanna be nice, at least take me back to your place if you're gonna fuck me!" Harry countered, having felt smart as he was speaking the sentence. However, as soon as his own words had sunk in, he was mortified for the second time that evening.

Harry could feel the moments, achingly slow as they passed. It just was so uncomfortable. Finally Perry spoke up.

"How about your place...." he stated more than asked. Harry looked at him incredulously.

"What?" he asked in a flat tone.

_This was crazy. This was FUCKING crazy... I mean fuck! Was I seriously about to take a guy back to my hotel room and fuck him? When the fuck did that become okay? Fuck!_

With an uneasy swallow, just to see if he could actually do this, Harry leaned over, reaching up and with his eyes shut tight, he pulled Perry into a kiss. He sealed the deal. So Perry started the car back up and headed out. The tension seemed to rise with each passing moment as they drove. Perry was unsure that this would turn out how one would normally expect it to. Considering the fact that A.) Harry was obviously hung up on his High school crush, Harmony and B.) He was by no means gay, just probably very emotional and confused right now; things were not likely to go anywhere at all. He expected to walk Harry up to his room, go in for one more kiss, and Harry would say something like 'No wait. This is a bad idea.' or 'Wait I can't do this.' and Perry would simply walk away.

But why did this bother him? Perry was too smart to pine for the straight man you can't have. Let alone pine for an idiot like Harry. He glance over at the other man. He was a mess just to look at. His hair so... tousled and his clothes just so... Relaxed and uncaring... Perry's eyes traveled down, however, to Harry's boots and he furrowed his brows a bit.

They were nice. Expensive. And very... Feminine. They had to be at least mid calf height under those pants, and they had a slight heal to them. Perry looked away. Now that didn't make much sense to him. Why would a slob like Harry have... Nice boots? Harry was oblivious to Perry's inspection of him. His eyes were focused out the window. He couldn't help but want to look away. He couldn't bring himself to believe that he was about to take a gay man up to his hotel room.

_Sure it was a shitty idea. I am... totally... totally fucking aware. But I dunno. I guess being lonely, shot down, and stupid makes you make crazy decisions. Maybe I kinda wanted him to come up to the room with me. Maybe I was repressed or fucking bisexual. You don't know me. So shut the fuck up and pay attention._

The elevator seemed to amplify the tension as they both stepped onto it. It wasn't like some cheesy romantic movie where suddenly the magical elevator spell over took them and they made out in a heated frenzy. No. They were quiet. Still as stone...

When the doors opened up Harry stepped out first, pulling out his key and heading towards the door. Perry deliberately walked behind Harry just to... Well shamefully check out the other man's rear end. Which he was rather unpleasantly, not disappointed when he saw the firm, supple cheeks lightly framed by Harry's jeans. It seemed it only got worse too, Harry's fingers had been so shaky he'd dropped his key and so he bent over to pick it up. Perry lifted his knuckle to his mouth and bit down, turning his head away from the sight. He mouthed the word "FUCK" silently. Now he was really losing his mind. He couldn't be attracted to Harry. He just couldn't. Harry slid the key through the reader and opened the door just an inch before Perry stopped him at the door, pulling him into another kiss, which caught Harry off guard. Perry had to scare Harry away before he lost control of his ever present cool. Straight and slobby or not, Perry found he wanted Harry and he couldn't stand for that.

The sudden kiss caught Harry off guard and he kissed rather weakly back for a moment or two before he got with the program. Perry saw his plan backfiring. The passionate kiss was not enough to make Harry realize he didn't want this... So Perry lifted his hand and rubbed it sensuously against Harry's crotch. Harry gasped a little and his first instinct was to push Perry away. However, months of no contact to his manhood other than his own hand was clouding his judgment. So he didn't push him away, he pressed forward a little.

_Yeah. I was pushing towards his hand like a fucking bitch in heat. It was humiliating. But fuck if I was horny why not? I mean. You'd do the same thing. Or maybe you wouldn't but this isn't your fucking story is it? Perry's got skilled hands. Almost as skilled as mine. I'm a magician yanno. I could probably turn a few heads with my own set of tricks... Shut up. I know I'm not sounding clever. I'm fucking horny._

"Wait..." Harry rasped, breaking from Perry's kiss and turning his head away. Perry sighed softly in relief, his hand ceasing it rubbing motion and pulling away. He ran his fingers through his hair, and straightened his shirt a bit, waiting for Harry to turn him away. Harry turned and pushed his hotel room door open.

"Maybe we should go inside or something and not have like... A gay fest in the hallway where you know. Anyone could see or something." Harry rambled off as he pointed towards the inside of the hotel. It was at that moment that Perry had to stop himself from doing something he'd very terribly regret not the next day, but immediately after doing. He stepped inside the hotel, grabbing Harry by his shoulders and guiding him forward into the hotel room.

"You're an idiot Harry. A goddamn certifiable retard. You. A straight man. Invited me. A gay man. To come here. And do what? You're not attracted to me. You're confused, and stupid. And I'm not taking you on as even more of a liability than you already are." Perry said firmly, pushing Harry onto the bed. Harry sat up a little and swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked up at Perry who knelt down and slipped off Harry's boots, then belt, and then jacket, before pushing him to lie down and covering him up.

"It was my mistake to even let this happen..." Perry said finally. Harry frowned up at him.

"I thought you wanted to comfort me?" Harry said quietly. Perry knelt beside Harry's bed, flicking off the light.

"I did. And then I realized why should I? You're a big boy. You can handle it..." Perry said calmly. "Now go to sleep fuckstick."

The insult was without venom, and Harry could tell there was something wrong with Perry. He just wasn't sure what... He furrowed his brows.

"But the point is... That you did... You wanted to help me..." Harry said. Perry stood up.

"Shut the fuck up." Perry snapped. Harry sat up.

"Stay the fuck here." he countered. Perry looked back at him and his lips pulled down into a frown.

"What do you want from me?" Perry's gaze was intense and harsh. Harry swallowed uneasily.

"I really don't know yet." he responded quietly. Perry stood there a moment longer before turning away from him.

"Well don't bother calling me when you actually figure it out..." he said as coldly as he could manage at that moment.

_So Perry left. And I'm wondering if somewhere between the stress, the booze the excitement, and the smell of dead bodies and lake water I really did just lose temporary sanity. And if I did. Did that mean Perry was off his fucking rocker too...? I was confused. That much about me he'd gotten right. But I wasn't confused about what I wanted now. I was just confused as to why I should fucking want it._

Maybe I was trying to fill that loveless void in my heart with the nearest thing I could since clearly, Harmony was too busy being well... Harmony... To ever see me as anything more... That the friend. The shoulder to cry on. The "private detective"...

Harmony made me feel used. So what's a guy to do...? What the fuck am I supposed to do...?

* * *

  
To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Watching Perry jump in the line of fire sent chills of horrifying pain through Harry's body. At first he wondered if it was because he saw a man he'd come to care for get shot… Or maybe it was because that bullet made a clean pass and hit him in the chest directly afterward. He couldn't believe he was tasting the blood of the other man when he tried to breathe life back into those lungs. There were so many things he regretted now. So many things he would have done differently in just the time that he'd known Perry…

Even if he'd managed his heroic rescue and singlehandedly taken down all the bad guys, he was slipping away. Perry was dead… And now he was dying too… As Harmony's voice faded out, he felt his body go numb and he succumbed to the peaceful sleep that was over taking him. Into the blissful arms of a sweet and sad dream…

* * *

Thrumming… Like drums in his ears… He could hear the steady beat of another's heart. Harry let his eyes slip open. The world around him was a lucid beauty… Vibrant in color and light airy… He felt warmth beneath him. The steady rise and fall of someone breathing. He slowly sat up and looked down to see Perry. He looked peaceful as he slept, his body clad in simple white pajamas, identical to the ones Harry wore as well. In fact, everything was white. The sheets, the blanket, the pillows, the walls… A soft breeze blew in from an open patio door, blowing the sheer curtains hanging on either side of the doorway in its wake. The room was bathed in natural sunlight. A warm and earthy orange glow. Harry swallowed, but it didn't feel awkward and uncomfortable. In fact, he hardly felt it at all… He looked around once more before looking down at Perry again. He reached down, tentatively, and unbuttoned the first few buttons on Perry's sleep shirt, looking for signs of that bullet wound… But all that was there was perfectly unmarred skin. Harry then noticed how soft Perry's skin was. His fingers lightly ghosted over the soft skin as he inspected the man in this bed beside him.

He gave a little sigh and laid back down, letting his head rest on Perry's chest again.

_"Hold on Harry! Hold on!"_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Harry jolted as his senses were filled with phantom noises. His reality flickered for a moment and he saw above him, Harmony… Florecent lighting… Someone squeezing a pouch attached to a mask over his face. His chest heaved as his lungs were filled with air. And then he was back again.

Perry was rousing.

"Harry… Hm…" Perry rolled onto his side and pulled Harry into his arms. "Just sleep…"

_"Stay with me Harry! Stay with me!"_

Beep………..

"CLEAR!"

Harry held onto Perry tightly as he felt a surge of painful energy shoot through him. Head to toe his body was tingling and on fire.

"Aaaugh!" he groaned and arched his back, but Perry held him tight.

"Shh… It's okay. Just sleep… Just sleep Harry…"

Harry felt his eyes fluttering closed.

_"CLEAR!"_

And suddenly, he was at peace…. He rested against Perry once more…

* * *

SMACK.

Harry sat upright with nervous eyes as he fell out of his bed. He looked around quickly and sighed in relief.

"It was just a dream… it was all just a dream…" he said softly to himself, rubbing his forehead. "Fuck… Seeing Richard get shot must have done more to me than I thought…"

Harry rose weakly, noting that his chest hurt, his legs ached, and his head was swimming. He looked around his dark and dingy apartment. A single room made up his living room and bedroom, and off to his left was his kitchen and dining room, and then through the only hall in the whole efficiency, was his tiny bathroom. The carpet smelled of mildew and the ceiling leaked, but damn it, this was home… All thoughts of his crazy dream adventure to LA left his mind. As real as it had seemed, he knew better… It had all been a dream.

Fuck Destiny right?

Right. Fuck Destiny.

Harry scratched idly at his chest as he walked to the fridge, pulling out a beer for himself, cracking it open and taking a drink. He looked over at the clock and sighed. It was four in the morning. Four AM never bode well for Harry. Bad things happened to him if he left his apartment at this hour…

Harry closed his eyes tight, his head was swimming, his whole body felt dizzy. He knew fresh air would help his condition. It always did… But this was a dangerous time to wander around New York City… It was a debate that took all of six minutes for Harry to win with himself. He worked up a little courage, grabbed his gun, and got dressed. It was time for a walk. He got into the elevator at his apartment building and pressed the LL button, deciding to go out through the parking garage. He owed his landlord money and didn't want o risk running into the crazy old bat any time soon. The guy carried around a double barrel shotgun after all.  
The expanse of the garage seemed infinitely longer than usual as he walked it. He stepped off the elevator and headed for the exit. However, the closer he seemed to get, the farther away the exit became. He could have sworn that this was the way out, but now, in the dim orange lights, he was lost.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck." He hissed under his breath. He slowly turned around, wanting to head back, deciding going out the front was better than getting lost. He stopped in his tracks however, when he saw a figure at the end of the row of cars, standing just in front of the elevator. Tall, built, black suit, blonde hair, and the faint scent of cologne began to fill Harry's senses. A familiar cologne…

"Perry…" Harry whispered under his breath. But Perry had been a dream. Not real. Harry began jogging towards the elevator as the figure turned and pressed the button. The door's dinged open and the figure stepped aboard. Harry found himself only feet away and immediately recognizing the figure. There in the elevator was Perry, smiling at him.

"PERRY! PERRY WAIT!" Harry called out, not reaching the elevator before the doors slid closed. Harry frantically clicked the button, having to chase after the other man. When the opposite elevator opened he stepped aboard. He clicked the 1 button and then the "Door Close" button several times before the elevator began to ascend. However it didn't stop on one. It kept going up. Harry looked around quickly, pushing the 1 over and over but the elevator kept taking him up and up, all the way to the fourteenth floor. The elevator stopped and Harry sighed heavily, pressing the 1 again. The elevator creaked uneasily and Harry felt his heart rise into his throat. Something was terribly wrong…

He swallowed uneasily and backed against the wall of the elevator. Plummeting. He felt the elevator begin to fall. Falling fast. In seconds Harry saw the world whir by him and his life flash before his eyes. SMASH. And then… Nothingness…__

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

…

Harry winced a little as he pushed himself up off the ground. He dusted himself off and took in his surroundings. He was at a beach… But what was this constant beeping noise he kept hearing… Beep. Beep. Beep.

Harry looked around and saw nothing but waves lapping onto the shore. He was alone… Harry could feel himself panicking. What was going on with him. One moment he could have sworn he was falling to his death and now… Here he was on a beach…

The soft sound of footsteps swishing in the water caught Harry's attention. He turned around wildly, his eyes falling on the owner of those footsteps. In a pair of tan shorts and a t-shirt, his eyes covered with designer sunglasses, walking up the beach in the small waves, was Perry. He was smiling… Smiling like Harry had never seen him smile.

" I thought I might find you here." Perry said with a warm laugh. Harry frowned and stepped back a little from Perry as Perry approached him.

"What's going on with me Perry… Where am I…?" Harry asked hoarsely. Perry stopped in front of him and took off his sunglasses.

"That's not important right now… It's time for you to come back to me Harry… Okay…? I need you to come back.. Come back to me… Can you wake up now…?" Perry asked quietly in a tone that was just uncharacteristic of the other man. Harry shook his head, shaking with fear.

"I don't understand Perry. What the fuck do you mean man?" he asked weakly. Perry closed the space between them and placed a small and lingering kiss on Harry's lips.

"Wake up Harry… Please…" Perry said softly. Harry winced as the beeping got louder.

"Perry… I… Perry what the fuck man…?"

Perry shook his head.

"No… No it's Harmony… Perry's not here… Please wake up Harry…"

Perry and the beach began to fade away from Harry's line of sight and things began to get dark.

"Perry! PERRY! FUCK DON'T LEAVE ME!" Harry called out.

Harry could feel gentle caresses… A pillow under his head…

The beeping… It was steady…

He opened his eyes slowly and waited for his vision to clear. He broke into a small smile as he saw her there above him. Harmony gave a sigh of relief and smiled back. Harry could tell now, that this was real. He was going to be okay… When Perry rolled in in a wheel chair, Harry felt relief and joy wash over him.

_Thank God…_

Harry thought to himself… It was finally over…

The nightmare was finally over…

* * *

Harry knew that everyone had to leave behind things they didn't want to. That was life… He found himself at the counter of an Airport once more. It was time to go. He'd bade Harmony good bye…

And found himself unable to work up the courage to say goodbye to Perry. He just couldn't do it… After the dreams he'd had while unconscious in the hospital… He just wasn't sure how he felt about the other man anymore. There was some unspoken pull that Harry felt towards the other man and he had to run from it. He had to go home…

Home…

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	3. Chapter 3

"What about this color sweetie…?" Harmony asked, holding up a soft shade of green on a color swatch, resting her chin on Harry's shoulder from her place behind him as they stood in the paint section at Home Depot. Thanks to Harry's new partnership with Perry, he and Harmony were now able to settle down, and were happily engaged. It was a pleasant end to reach after all. However, Harry found it felt just like that. Like an end… He hated endings… His mind was drawn backwards. Backwards to the briefest of moments he'd shared with Perry. The night they'd dumped the body up to the moment Perry asked him to stay in LA…

* * *

_Harry walked slowly towards the airport terminal. His plane back to east coast was leaving shortly. He felt his heart aching. He didn't want to leave this place. This city of lost angels, the dark and swallowing waves of the culture, and most importantly… He was leaving behind a little piece of himself he'd never get back…_

_The funeral was over. Harry of course, had been respectful enough to escort Harmony back to LA where she felt she belonged. She asked Harry to stay but he refused politely. He couldn't stay because of her. That was selfish right? To pry himself away from his established life in New York for a girl.. For his… So called Destiny…_

_He stood in line at the gate, checking his watch more out of habit than need. He knew in just a few hours he'd be back to his life in New York. His dirty little apartment, his on again off again drug problems, his need to boost anything he could get his sticky magician's fingers on. Granted he was down half a digit now, but hey. It was just half a digit after all…_

_He looked down at his nub of a finger and sighed a little. His adventure was coming to an end…_

_Oh how the mighty had fallen…_

_"Harry!"_

_Harry furrowed his brows and reached up, sticking his pinky in his ear and wiggling it a bit as if to loosen up some unseen block in his hearing. He could have sworn he heard someone calling his name. _

_"Harry!"_

_Harry looked around and got subsequently shoved out of line by a rather irritated man behind him who was clearly in a hurry. Bewildered, Harry frowned deeply and headed to the back of the line._

_"Harry!"_

_Harry looked around again, knowing for certain he couldn't be hearing things._

_"OVER HERE DIPSHIT!" _

_There… _

_Harry's eyes fell on a tall, well built, irritated blonde man. Perry. He was leaning on his cane, a scowl on his face. _

_"Goddamn it's like talking to a brick wall only with a lower IQ. Get over here you putz." Perry snapped. Harry was rather confused, his hand scratching idly at the back of his head as he approached the other man. _

_"Perry. Well. Not exactly the first person I'd expect to see. Look if you're trying to like. Woo me into staying like in those cheesy romance movies I think you've been staying in LA too long man because I—"_

_"Harry! Stop the verbal diarrhea for two fucking seconds and listen to what the fuck I have to say." Perry snapped, covering Harry's mouth with one finger, silencing him sufficiently. Perry looked at Harry with intent and serious eyes._

_"I'm here to offer you a job as my assistant. Stay in LA. Help me file some paper work and shit. Harmony is real broken up about you leaving and frankly, I'd hate to hear you wound up getting gang banged in jail for lifting lingerie in Manhattan. Okay? So just take the job and forget about going back." Perry said, showing no room for argument in his tone. _

_"Stay and work for you…?" Harry asked, tilting his head just a bit, giving Perry a quizzical expression. Perry was clearly unamused with how thick the other man's skull was and sighed._

_"Yes idiot. Stay and work for me." Perry repeated, slowly, as if talking to a mentally challenged child… Which in Perry's mind was not far from the truth. Something in Harry's eyes made Perry blush uncharacteristically. Harry lit up like stars in the night sky. Stars that Perry hadn't seen in a very long time. He backed up a step as he watched Harry's lips crack into a smile._

_"Shit that sure beats the hell out of robbery…." Harry said smartly. Perry rolled his eyes._

_"Don't make me regret this dipshit. Now let's go. Harmony is waiting in the car." _

* * *

So here he was… nearly a year later… looking at furniture and paint swatches with his high school dream girl fiancé.

"I like the reddish brown one actually…" Harry said, picking up a swatch. Harmony huffed.

"You know I don't like red walls Harry." Harmony chided lightly, plucking an icy blue swatch from the display. Harry looked at the color and immediately equated it to something he really shouldn't have thought of so quickly, let alone spill from his mouth.

"That's the color of Perry's eyes…" he said quietly. Harmony stiffened a little and took a step back, a softly confused scowl on her face.

"Wh… What?" she asked, laughing a little, though it didn't have much in the way of humor in it. Harry looked back over his shoulder at her, raising a brow as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Hm? What do you mean what?" he inquired of his fiancé. Harmony flipped her long, honey colored hair over her shoulder. She inspected Harry suspiciously for a moment, before she shook her head.

"Nothing. I think you need to get away from the office a little more Harry. Now come on. Let's go with this green one. It's nice and soothing." She said, not giving Harry a chance to counter her choice before she was headed into lighting fixtures. Harry trailed quietly behind her, like a dog with its tail tucked between its legs.

Shopping with Harmony might as well have been shopping with his mother in Harry's opinion. He didn't get to make any choices and at the end, Harmony bought him a new hammer as a treat for behaving himself. Like Harry knew how to use a goddamn hammer anyways… He felt like even more of an idiot around her than he did Perry these days. And when they went to bed that night at the hotel for the last time, Harry couldn't wait to get to the next morning and get to the office. Eight hours of mind numbing paper work would really help get his mind off of Harmony.

Starting to second guess yourself after you propose to your dream girl isn't exactly a good thing to do. However, here Harry was, lying in bed, like a wooden board, while Harmony did as she pleased, kissing and sucking at his neck and collar. It did nothing for him… He felt nothing… Somehow the spark he'd hoped that would be there… Was not… So he shut off the light and rolled over onto his side, turning his back to Harmony, who, with a small disappointed frown, bid him goodnight.

Morning came rather quickly too, it seemed like Harry's wish came true. He hardly had to deal with Harmony aside from a quick: "I'm leaving for work. Bye." And for that he was very grateful. He took a cab to work, knowing Harmony would want his car to go and find things to furnish their home. Of course he got the most talkative taxi driver in LA, who slowed the vehicle down just so he'd have enough time to tell Harry the story of why he got his cat's penis removed. He wasn't sure if he felt worse for the cat in question, or his own ears… So when he finally arrived at the building he was ready to just throw himself into his work. Or into Perry's arms. He hadn't decided which yet. He really needed a hug. Not that Perry was good with those but if Harry sprang one on him, he knew the man would have no choice but to respond.

Harry trudged up the steps, the elevator had been out of order that morning, of course, now he was late. He could practically already hear Perry yelling at him about what a lazy fuckstick he was. He pushed open the door to their little office area. Just a two floor portion of a larger office building. The first floor was reception, and the second was his and Perry's offices. He was surprised as he walked in, however, to see Perry bent over the receptionist's desk a little, speaking with a bright smile into the phone.

"It's great to hear from you too. Glad you decided to come back to LA. Should I call you Robert now then…? Well well well mister mature…. Ha ha ha. Very funny. I'll have you know I'm very well off now a days… All right well, we'll discuss your case further over cocktails at the Domino Room tonight. I'll see you there at eight… And… It was great hearing from you… Yeah. You too… Bye now…" Perry stood upright and hung up the phone, his eyes landing on Harry.

"Oh. You've made it. I already dropped your paper work on our last case on your desk. If you could just file it away that would be great." Perry said, walking passed him, patting him on the shoulder as he made his way to the stairs. Harry frowned deeply. There was no confrontation about his tardiness… He'd even been mentally preparing comebacks! What the hell was wrong with this day! Harry followed after Perry.

"Was that a new client on the phone?" Harry asked. Perry looked back over his shoulder, his ponytail swishing a little.

"Hum? On the… Oh yes. New client. I'm meeting with him tonight…" Perry stated. "No worries. It's just a standard missing persons case. Won't need any help with it. You can relax."

Harry tensed, stopping at the top of the steps as he watched Perry walk towards his office.

"Damn it Perry I don't want to relax!" Harry snapped harshly. Perry stopped in his tracks and turned towards Harry.

"What the fuck crawled up your piss hole and died?" Perry asked coldly, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Harry breathed heavily through his nose. He had to think of something… And quick. Unfortunately his brain was just not quick enough today and Perry turned his back on him again, going into his office and slamming the door behind him.

Harry shifted uncomfortably and shook his head. Today was not going well… Yesterday hadn't gone well either… At this rate, tomorrow looked like a black hole…

A big, fat, life-sucking black hole…

So Harry threw himself into his paperwork. File after file until everything was done. And due to his driven attitude today, he found himself done with all the work Perry had for him before his lunch break. So, being the nice guy that Harry was, he went out to the nearby Asian take out place that Perry loved and picked them up lunch. Perry was startled actually, having been immersed in looking over some case loads he'd taken on that hadn't panned out right the previous week. He hated discovering that the person he was investigating was cheating on his wife, or that their son was doing cocaine, or that such and such relative killed their self. He always found himself dwelling on those cases for too long. Perry looked up at the door as he heard the knock on it.

"What?" he called out. Harry, whose hands were full with takeout bags and a drink tray with coffee, tapped his foot against the bottom of the door.

"It's me! I finished up the paper work so I went out and picked up lunch." He called back. "My hands are kind full. You mind opening the door?"

Perry, clearly irritated, got up, expecting to see some nasty fast food bag in Harry's hands. He was pleasantly surprised to see what Harry had gotten when he opened the door. He stepped aside to let the other man into his office.

"You went and got lunch from Kazayaki? And coffee from the café on 36th and Broad….? Harry what the fuck has gotten into you…?" Perry asked, narrowing his eyes at the other man.

Harry walked over and set the food down on the little table off to the side that Perry usually at his lunch at since eating at one's desk was just asking for bad things to happen to your papers. Harry looked back at Perry briefly before he began to unload the bag.

"Well they're your favorites aren't they? I know you usually get that sushi platter and junk so I picked that up and in case you were fucking I dunno… In the mood for something less cold, um. I picked up some other stuff too. Lo mien and junk. So are you gonna fucking eat or what…?" Harry turned back towards Perry once he'd set the table up so that they both could eat. Perry frowned as he walked over to the table. He picked up the coffee that had a P scribbled on the top of the cup and took a sip. Harry swallowed uneasily, hoping he'd gotten that right. It had been months since he and Perry had gone to that coffee place together. Usually Perry went before he would pick him up.

"You fucking fuck." Perry said quietly. "How the hell did you remember all this…?"

Harry gave a sigh of relief.

"I'm a detective and a magician and a fiancé of a very demanding woman… I have to remember a lot of things." Harry answered, sitting down at the table with Perry. Perry picked up his chopsticks and began to eat in companionable silence with Harry. For the first time, Perry found himself watching Harry eat. He was surprised to see how neatly he handled his food. Almost prim and proper. He turned his eyes away from Harry and down towards his food.

"Thank you…" Perry said quietly. Harry glanced up from his food and furrowed his brows.

"Huh? Oh fuck. Yeah. You're welcome." Harry said, having not expected thanks for this in the least. He felt a little blush creep up his neck. Praise and thanks were things he never really got from Perry. It was almost unnatural. Perry cleared his throat a little.

"You've been… Off lately. Like there's something fucking wrong with you… Or. More wrong than usual. Anything you wanna tell me…?" Perry offered, remembering the outburst from that morning. Harry sighed a little, taking a sip f his coffee he digested the question for a moment before answering.

"You ever think you've made a mistake in going for what looks like the best fucking option…?" he asked quietly. Perry furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't see what you're getting at Harry…" Perry tilted his head, inspecting the other man closely.

"I think maybe… Maybe I was wrong to stay here after all… Like… I feel like my lifes just… Coming to an end. I… I can't stand Harmony's company anymore and we're supposed to get married next month… And… I just… Fuck. I don't know how the fuck to fucking explain it…"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back in his chair. Perry frowned. It was actually very unpleasant to see Harry looking so distraught.

"Well have you talked to Harmony about it..?" Perry asked softly, his own mind flickering to his telephone conversation this morning. Harry sighed heavily.

"I can't… It'd break her heart yanno…? To tell her I don't love her like that… Maybe the high school dream girl wasn't such a dream after all…" Harry said quietly. "What you want isn't always what you need I guess…"

Perry gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"Look… You're… You're just getting jittery because you're about to seal the deal. So. How about you come over to my house tonight and crash there. Maybe a little time away from Harmony will do you some good. After I get done with my client we'll get shitfaced and watch action movies. Like… guys night or something. All right? You just need a break." Perry offered, his shoulders clearly tense and his face showing his clear discomfort with the idea.

"Guys night with you? Sorry. But. Perry. You're not exactly the first guy I'd turn to for male bonding." Harry said nervously. Perry sighed.

"Fine. Don't come. Forget I offered." Perry snapped, actually surprised by how much he disliked the rejection. Harry shook his head.

"No. You offered. I just was making it clear that it sounds crazy. But I'll do it. I think you're right. A night away will do me some good…" Harry stated calmly. A soft smile made its way over Harry's features. Perry laughed a little as Harry stood and leaned over the table, being so daring as to kiss his cheek.

"Just as long as you don't take advantage of me when I'm drunk." He said in a mock innocent voice. Perry rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off." He said, shaking his head. "You're not my type."

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Good, because if I was, I'd have to find another job." Harry said with a cheesy grin. Perry shook his head and turned back to his meal.

"Shut up dipshit and finish your lunch. We've got a surveillance job in two hours." He stated. Harry saluted him and looked back to his own meal.

"Sir yessir!"

* * *

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful as ever. Harmony was stunning. So why, even though she was dressed up so provocatively, did he still feel nothing. The silk rippled over her body just right, hitting all her perfect curves… Yet Harry could not be enticed.

"No… I'm… I'm not feeling up to it Harmony. Really…" Harry insisted, shaking his head at her. Harmony pouted playfully, approaching him and pulling on the collar of his shirt ever so lightly.

"Oh come on Harry… We haven't fucked in so long… I'm aching…" she groaned, pressing her body to his. She bit her lower lip and looked at him hungrily.

_I must have been nuts. Really there was no other explanation. I mean here this girl was, petting me in all the right places, just begging me to fuck her and I didn't want to! It's like the reverse of everything the media would tell you is normal. The woman's always shoving the guy away while he's fuckin' begging her for it. And here I am, packing an overnight bag to go hang out with Perry. Maybe I'm gay or something._

_No scratch that. I'm just fucked in the head. One too many drinks… I know I haven't been drinking today but still… Dead brain cells last forever right? I drank… Yesterday? Shut up. Don't judge me._

Harry pushed his fiancé away again and turned to his bag, beginning to pack up his overnight bag. He threw in some pajamas, not that he really cared for pajamas but sleeping in boxers seemed like tempting the kind of fate that lead to Harry having vivid flashbacks to church camp as a child. Harry twitched a little at the thought. He headed to the bathroom and grabbed his toiletries, Harmony all the while was following him and talking to him.

She seemed intent on trying to guilt trip him into staying as he wandered around the hotel which was sufficiently packed up since tonight they were going to originally stay their first night in their new house now that they'd moved most of their furnishings in. Harry, however, knew that he had better things to do with Perry. Like avoid Harmony. He was likely to end up watching a very gay movie or two and sip champagne or some bullshit like that, but anything was better than trying to get it up for a woman he wasn't even remotely attracted to at the present time. He loved Harmony, sure, but this rant of hers only made him want to put more distance between them.

_Blah blah blah, you are acting so strange… blah blah blah first night in new house… Blah blah blah not paying enough attention to me… Blah blah blah I'm a fucking bitchy woman pay attention to me. Maybe that's not what she said. That's what I heard… Sort of. I tune in and out. _

Harry turned to Harmony as he swung his backpack over his shoulder, he lifted his hand and successfully silenced her with a swift… _Yeah. No. I know what you're thinking. I'm gonna smack her. Right…? Wrong. I'm not that much of an asshole _…but gentle kiss on the lips, cupping her chin in his hand. She frowned dejectedly at him, but he merely gave a small sad smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow…" he said softly, and then he turned to go. He felt the woman grab his hand tightly, stopping him from leaving.

"I love you…" she said softly. Harry was frozen for a moment, unable to will himself into a response as quickly as Harmony would have liked.

"I love you too…" he said quietly. Harmony let his hand go, her arm falling to her own side.

"You hesitated…" she said quietly. Harry shook his head, opening the door and heading out, not giving her even a glance back. He needed a break. He needed to get away from her. From all the things she made him think when he looked at her. How was it even possible to be questioning this much about his decisions in proposing to this girl? Moving into a home with her? Moving to LA? Taking that job with Perry… No. No he didn't question that… He loved working with Perry. It was nothing short of everything he'd ever wanted in a job…

He shook his head, clearing it of all those thoughts as he headed on foot towards Perry's home. He knew that he could just as easily take a cab but he wanted some fresh air. He needed it… Even if it was a six mile walk… It would be well worth it in the end. He'd arrive just in time for Perry to get there after his time with that client he seemed all too happy about… He just hoped that his night with Perry went more smoothly than his days with Perry usually did…

_Sure I could be all paranoid about this. Most of you think, uh oh. Drunk? While staying the night with a gay guy! Are you insane Harry! Are you FUCKING GAY Harry? Well. The answer is no. I am not gay… Not so sure about the insane thing though…_

::

Perry grinned as he crossed the night club to see the man he'd come here to meet sitting in a back booth waiting for him. He was excited to see him to say the least. The man had wavy brown hair, just long enough to sort of fall in his face, but still short enough that it curled up away just slightly from the nape of the man's neck, giving the soft locks a very carefree look. His skin was tanned as it ever had been, and those laughing green eyes sparkled. He smiled charmingly, and despite the fact that he still had a slight gap between his front teeth, his teeth were perfectly white and straight. It was like the gap was just a little flaw that made the rest of him so much more beautiful. Perry shook his head, grinning at the other man.

"Bobby fucking Mills… How are you…?" Perry asked with a sort of raptured tone.

_Time out for just a second. Yeah. That's right. Bobby Mills. Remember when I was talking to Perry about that one chick from High school you wanted but never got? That shit? Yeah. Well. This was that heart throb for Perry that he'd mentioned ages ago. This guy, Bobby, was the shitty garage band rock star of Perry's high school. You know. The self absorbed, pretentious asshole that thinks his dick is God's gift to the earth and plays guitar worse than The Sex Pistols? The guy swallowed more come than a cheap stripper at TJ's Rack Shack on a Monday afternoon to sell out tickets to battle of the bands. I mean. He was the pass around town kinda guy. He was dark, brooding, a regular artistic wannabe fuck head. Always so pretty and so used up, unaware of his apparent worth and depth of character. I honestly, cannot for the life of me, see how Perry would have wanted this guy in high school. He was well… A low life, closet case, come slut… Okay maybe I'm biased and being harsh but this is my narration. Fuck off…_

Perry slid into the seat beside Bobby's own. The other man merely smiled and examined Perry closely, smiling softly. Perry motioned to the tender for their drinks and then turned to Bobby.

"I'm doing well Perry… Pretty damn well… I never became a rockstar, but I did become an insurance broker. Which is… just as cool." Bobby replied with a little laugh. Perry didn't really find what he was sure was intended to be a joke all that funny, but he laughed as well despite himself. The waitress brought their drinks over from the bar and then headed off again as Perry shooed her away. Perry took a sip of his scotch and met Bobby's eyes as Bobby drank little sips of his own Red Russian.

"So tell me about this case of yours…?" Perry asked. Bobby nodded sagely and cleared his throat.

"Well you see… There was this guy who I knew a long time ago. He was… Star running back of my football team in high school… Sort of quiet and shy… But wicked smart… He never seemed to notice me and… After all this time I realized I really wanted to be with him… So you think… You could find him for me…?" he asked softly, giving Perry a very serious look, and then slowly, a smile stretched across his lips as he saw Perry's cheeks redden with a blush.

"I think… You just didn't realize back then that he did notice you… In fact… All he saw was you… But he was too shy to say anything… I think we can call this a case closed… I'm sure he's been waiting right under your nose for you for a very long time…" Perry replied. Bobby laughed a little and leaned over, his lips meeting Perry's in a tender and pliant kiss. Perry felt his cheeks heat and he broke away from the kiss almost immediately. He looked away as he felt a weird sensation of… guilt… He took a deep breath.

"You have my number… So call me… We'll get together to discuss this case more real soon…" Perry said quickly, smiling at him. "I have some other cases I have to work on tonight… paper work… A stake out… So I really have to go if this is just a social call…:

_A lie…? Why lie Perry? Why? Honestly, I can't blame him for panicking, but Perry never struck me as the avoidant liar type…_

Perry headed out and towards his home, sighing as he saw Harry walking up the road towards his home with a backpack over his shoulder. He slowed down and rolled down the window, he found Harry's situation sort of… Endearing.

"Hey there stranger…!" Perry called. Harry was startled and looked over, laughing a little.

"Oh hey!" Harry called back, looking genuinely happy tonight. Perry pulled over and smiled a little.

"Want a ride Chief…?" he asked, gesturing to the empty passenger seat. Harry nodded, running around the back of the car before hopping in, tossing his back pack onto the floor by his feet.

"You've got impeccable timing Perry." Harry said with a little laugh. Perry gave him a little sideway glance and a soft smile.

"Sure. Look. Harry. Not to pry. Why the fuck were you walking to my house…? Don't you have a fucking car…?" Perry asked, doing his best to keep his eyes on the road. Harry had changed his clothes since their surveillance job earlier. He was wearing actually… An outfit Perry had made him get for nicer occasions. He wasn't sure why the man had dressed nicely to meet him. He usually looked a bit like a slob. Perry could practically smell the tension leaking from Harry's form. He clearly was uncomfortable trying to answer that question in full. However one word came out.

"Harmony…"

Perry nodded sagely, as if this explained everything. In a way it explained some things but Perry was so caught up in his encounter with that blast from the past that his mind was elsewhere. Harry closed his eyes and let out a long low sigh doing his best to relax as Perry drove.

_Something about Perry's presence was so much more calming than Harmony lately. The woman was stressing me the fuck out. The best part was, there was promise of booze… Just a few more minutes and I would be drinking my problems away…_

* * *

Harry looked down into his glass of scotch, lounging on the pile of pillows he and Perry had thrown from every piece of furniture in the man's beautiful home on the floor. Their eyes were trained to Perry's large flat screen as the surround sound delivered at a nice moderate level, the heavy sound of jet engines. They were into their sixth glasses of alcohol and their second movie. The night hadn't needed conversation really, they just enjoyed one another's company and the drink as they lounged in pajama pants and t-shirts watching cheesey action movies. They'd moved on to one of Harry's personal favorites.

"You know… maybe it's just the scotch… But fuck… Anyone ever tell you that you look a hole fucking ton like Val Kilmer…?" Harry asked, turning his glazed eyes towards Perry who blushed a little and broke into a soft grin.

"That's quite a compliment. Iceman was always my favorite character in this movie…" Perry replied. Harry laughed a little.

"Why? Because he's not repressed like Goose and Maverick…?" Harry jabbed playfully. Perry raised a brow, looking at Harry over the rim of his glass as he raised to take another sip.

"I'm certain I don't know what you mean Harry…" Perry replied quietly, inspecting the other man. It was funny, in the glow of the television, looking relaxed and at ease, Harry almost looked handsome… Harry snorted.

"As if you don't you fucking liar… it's obvious to anyone with a third grade intelligence that… Goose and Maverick… Are in love and shit… Iceman flaunts his freedom with Slider in comparison to those two…" Harry said, narrowing his eyes at Perry. Perry tilted his head.

"Why does everyone insist that this film is homosexual?" Perry asked, shaking his head disapprovingly. Harry chuckled a little and downed the last of his glass, curling himself towards Perry on the pile of pillows.

"Because it's gay…" Harry replied lazily, starting to doze off. Perry laughed a little, Harry's childishness seeming not so annoying in their inebriated state. He sighed softly and turned his eyes back to the screen.

"Everyone's a little gay Harry… Just gotta find how much and who for…" he said, having learned this from experience himself as a teenager.

_I know I was being an idiot but fuck man… I was drunk and… Maybe it was Maverick's horrid repression that made me want to be free of my own for his sake or some stupid shit. It doesn't have to make sense. This is just a drunken blunder after all… You can go ahead and call me a liar now…I'm totally gonna make a wasted mistake._

Harry looked up at Perry and smiled sleepily, reaching up and pulling him down, kissing him rather tenderly. Perry was caught off guard by it, he set his scotch on the coffee table and let Harry kiss him, letting his lips become pliant, and soon, he was kissing back. Something about that moment seemed right. It probably had a lot to do with the fact that they were drunk, and a little something to do with the sexual frustration they were both dealing with from all the build up of the day… No… Week. Perry found himself caressing Harry's cheek softly, his mind filled with the memories of that night that he and Harry had dropped off that body… The comfort Harry had been seeking in the wrong place… Perry stopped kissing Harry suddenly, pushing the other man lightly to break their lips.

"You don't want this Harry…" Perry said in a hushed tone. Harry smiled sadly as his eyes met Perry's.

"You're probably right…"

_But if I didn't want that, what did I want…? Why were these old feelings coming up to fuck with me again…? I hadn't felt so horny for someone since high school. I knew in my mind I couldn't be physically attracted to Perry… So he was right. _

_He was always right…_

* * *

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Harry felt the weight of another person on his chest. He assumed Harmony, and reached his hand up blindly, still mostly asleep, feeling the warmth of the morning sun filtering through the sheer curtains on his face. He gently placed his hand on the warm and soft hair of the one who was curled up on his chest. He pet gently, taking in the comforting sensation it brought him. He'd nearly forgotten how much he enjoyed giving affection like this. It made him feel so at ease… So calm. The feeling of being nuzzled registered in Harry's sleepy mind and he smiled softly, his eyes cracking open. He found himself immediately stiffening from head to toe and removing his hand when he realized the person snuggled onto his chest, looking peaceful and beautiful in his sleep, was Perry. Harry was about to try and nudge Perry awake, but he couldn't bring himself to do it and relaxed into the pile of pillows they were sleeping on all night. He found himself watching Perry sleep. The steady rise and fall of breath, the soft twitching now and again showing he was dreaming.

_I'm sure it seems pretty fucked up that I was just laying there, watching him sleep. But he was actually good company when he was asleep. He wasn't shooting me horrible insults every four seconds. That's not to say I want… His uhm… Company. Just a thought yanno…? Fuck you. I'm not gay. I'm just confused all right? My dream girl has turned into a nightmare and I've now kissed this guy three times. I really don't know what the fuck I want. _

Perry roused a little and sat up, yawning as he stretched a bit, his muscles flexing in his arms as he did so. He found himself under intent inspection, and shot Harry a hard grimace.

"What are you fucking staring at you idiot?" Perry growled dangerously. Harry sighed.

"I should have figured you were the cranky in the morning type. Since you're cranky all the time anyways." Harry shot back, not wanting to really try and find an answer to "what" he was staring at. He sighed and sat up as well, yawning lazily. "So what now…?"

Perry furrowed his brows and looked at Harry as if he were the single stupidest man he'd ever met….

Which in Perry's opinion was not far from the truth anyways.

"We're gonna go into the kitchen, make coffee and have breakfast. That's what. Have you never woken up early enough to actually have a regular fucking morning Harry? No wonder you're always late to work…" Perry got up and shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He grabbed the coffee beans from the freezer and ground up the coffee, the noise drawing curiosity from Harry. Harry rose to his feet and followed Perry's path into the kitchen watching him as he scooped out precise amounts of coffee into the machine. He leaned against the door way, almost fascinated with watching the other man. Once he'd started the coffee he flicked on the satellite radio, and Harry was pleasantly surprised to hear some classic rock filtering through the speakers into the sunny kitchen. All the chrome fixtures glittered in the early morning sun and Perry seemed so at ease. Perry moved fluidly to the fridge, pulling out Eggs, peppers, cheese, mushrooms, and a plethora of other things and set them out on the counter.

_So I know it was a little more than strange to feel completely at ease there. He was just moving around as if I wasn't there, whistling along with the radio as he made us breakfast… Us… Which was just so odd… I mean fuck… The last person to make me breakfast was Harmony and she burnt the toast and over cooked the eggs and proceeded to tell me I worked too much over our rather unpleasant fucking breakfast which I ended up only eating two fucking bites of before I threw the shit away and left for work. Sorry sweetie, but not everyone can get by on boob money. Don't quit your night job.  
_  
Harry swallowed uneasily as he found himself thinking bitterly towards his fiancé. It was unpleasant. Perry looked back over his shoulder as he chopped up peppers with skill and ease, having clearly a lot of experience in cooking. Harry smiled at him.

"You are so weird dipshit." Perry said shaking his head. "Standing there and watching me. Get over here and help."

Harry walked over, a little surprised at the command but he wasn't about to question it. He stood there, not sure what to do. Perry rolled his eyes and pointed to the eggs.

"Mix up the eggs with a little bit of that heavy whipping cream in a bowl, make sure you really beat them okay? The better they're mixed the lighter and fluffier the eggs are. And that's what you want, got that Chief?" Perry instructed. Harry nodded, finding himself smiling once more as he did just what Perry told him. He cracked a few eggs into the bowl, managing to not get any shells in the egg for once, and then just a little splash of cream. It seemed simple enough, but Harry still managed to feel useful as he wisked the mixture up in the bowl. Perry finished chopping up the vegetables and slicing some sheets of cheese. He then placed a frying pan on the stove and turned on the heat, putting just enough oil in the pan to grease it ever so slightly. Even on non-stick pans eggs always liked to try and stick, or so Perry thought anyways. He took the eggs from Harry and slowly poured some into the pan, setting to work making omelets. Harry was fascinated with the process. It was something he'd actually never seen before. He was lucky if his mom put cheese on top of his eggs when he was little.

Perry served up their food onto plates and set them at the table, pulling a couple glasses out for them and the orange juice from the fridge.

"Here. Pour use some juice, I'll get the coffee…" Perry said as he moved about the kitchen to get the mugs down. Harry did as told once more. He couldn't seem to wipe the small smile off his face. He couldn't help himself. He hadn't felt this relaxed and happy in the morning in a long time.  
_  
So we sat down and had breakfast together… It was actually… Really fucking nice… No arguments, just comfortable quiet. Which is unusual in this fucking city. It's always noisy. Perry lived just far away enough from it all that all we could hear through the windows of his beach house was just that, a quiet beach. The waves crashing onto the sand, birds chirping in the air. The smell of salt air wafting through the open windows was relaxing. All that was missing were wind chimes. Which… I'm sure Perry finds fucking annoying or something like that… Okay. Can I stop thinking about Perry now…? Please…?_

Work was easy. Easier than ever. They just had a couple files to finish up and then they were pretty much done. It was all a matter of hanging around and waiting for a walk in or a call. And just as they day seemed to be drawing to an end, someone did walk in. Harry had just returned from a coffee run, walking into the office he really hadn't expected to see what he did.

"Hey Perry. I got the coff--…"Harry froze, the words dying in his throat as he was filled with a sudden sick cold sensation. Harry saw there, a man holding Perry close, their mouths attached at the fucking tongue. Harry swallowed uneasily and set the coffee down. Perry finally was able to break his mouth from the other man's laughing a little at the horrified look on Harry's face.

"Harry. Sorry. I wasn't expecting him to… Or you to… Well anyways. Bobby. This is my assistant Harry." Perry said, gesturing to Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Actually I'm his partner. However he seems to forget that when introducing me." Harry said. Bobby laughed a little.

"He's been like that since high school." Bobby stuck out his hand to Harry. "It's nice to meet you Harry. I'm Robert Mills. It's nice to meet you."

Bobby's smile was harsh and phony and it made Harry sick to his stomach. Harry shook Bobby's hand, gripping unnecessarily tight. When Bobby pulled his hand away he laughed a little.

"Woah. Quite a grip you've got there Harry…" Bobby said, gently rubbing the feeling back into his finger tips. Perry shot Harry a harsh look behind Bobby's back, but it quickly melted into a smile as Bobby turned towards him.

"I guess I shouldn't have come bothered you here at work. I'll catch up with you later if you'd like." Bobby offered. Perry shook his head.

"Oh no. We were just about to close up here. But Harry doesn't mind doing it. Do you Harry?" Perry asked quickly, Harry opened his mouth to say something but Perry nodded and cut him off. "Good. Thanks Harry. Bobby, let me go get my coat. I'll be right back."

Perry then headed out of his office to grab his coat. As soon as Perry left, the phony smile on Bobby's face was gone and replaced by a hard glare. Harry frowned a little, watching the man closely as he pretended to put papers on Perry's desk away. Harry jumped a little when he heard the other man's phone ring. Bobby pulled out his phone and answered.

"What? You know that I'm working right now. Why are you calling?" he snapped immediately. "Yeah yeah yeah… I know… Well it shouldn't take more than a week for me to get that for you… No. If you could just be patient… Well I'm working on it as we speak so I'll call you when it's finished. Bye." Bobby snapped his phone shut and then noticed that Harry was staring at him confused and clearly concerned. He didn't like the sound of that. Bobby smirked a little.

"Just a little white lie you know. To keep a client off my back. If he knew I was hanging out with an old high school buddy he'd be royally upset…" Bobby said. That phony smile once again was on his face and Harry could feel his lie seeping into the room. Perry came back before Harry had a chance to spit out the words "Liar Liar pants on fire" and smiled brightly at Bobby.

"Ready to go?" he asked, sliding his coat on. Bobby nodded, wrapping an arm around Perry's waist.

"Definitely." He replied, kissing his neck just below Perry's ear. Perry blushed lightly and headed towards the door.

_Had I suddenly lost my mind! I was watching this guy sweep Perry out of here like some hero from a sick romance novel and I could feel that there was something fucking wrong here. Very fucking wrong. And yet I wasn't saying anything. WHY! FUCK. WAKE UP HARRY.  
_  
"Perry wait!" Harry called out. Perry stopped at the door, turning to look at him.

"What?" he snapped. Harry swallowed uneasily.

"Can I talk to you in private for a second?" he asked. Perry looked as if about to protest.

"Go ahead Perry. I'll just bring the car around front. Meet you down stairs." He said, pecking Perry's cheek before heading out. As soon as Harry was sure the other man was out of ear shot he shook his head.

"There's something not right about him Perry. He had a really weird phone call while you were gone and I think he's got bad intentions with you…" Harry blurted out. "There was something about a project he was working on…"

"Harry…"

"And he was glaring at the door after you left…"

"Harry…"

"And he lied to me. Some bullshit line about keeping a client off his back…"

"HARRY."

Harry stopped his stammering at looked at that glare that Perry was giving him. Perry shook his head.

"I can't believe you. You're so fucking stupid. You realize this? You're being paranoid and… Fuck dare I say it you're being jealous! You're not gay Harry so—" Perry was cut off by Harry this time as Harry shook his head.

"No! This isn't about that at all! Fuck I know I'm not gay and I'm sure as hell not jealous! I just don't trust that guy!" Harry snapped back. Perry slapped Harry hard across the face and set him with a very stern look.

"Snap the fuck out of it before_ I _stop trusting _you_…" Perry hissed. Harry felt his head drop into his stomach and he was mortified. He couldn't even bring himself to move as he cheek burned with the sensation of Perry's slap. He watched as Perry left, slamming the door behind him. He headed out into his own office, preparing to close up. However, as he was straightening up his office and began putting files away… He noticed something off.

_One of my case files… The new one that we just opened… it's missing!_  


* * *

  
To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Undisclosed Desires

Rated 18+ for mature adult content such as language and sexual situations.

Disclaimer: The contents of this piece of writing are copyrighted to their original owner. I claim no legal rights and am making no money off of this work. It is merely fiction written for the entertainment of the masses of fans out there.

A Brief Summary/Author's Note: Harry got the girl. He got the job. He got it all. So why is the happily ever after turning into a nightmare? Striking feelings of jealousy are starting to sink in… Why should he be jealous of this… this guy! There's just something not right about him… Harry doesn't trust Bobby at all, and Perry doesn't believe a word he has to say…

::

Harry wracked his brain as he sat down on the couch in his new living room. Harmony had a party she was working tonight and he hadn't the time or the patience to go visit her at the damn thing. He didn't care for the parties anyways. Only thing they were good for was booze. He chewed his lower lip as he thought hard about their surveillance job.

"_So who is this chick, Perry…?" Harry asked as they pulled up to the coffee house. Harry was looking over the photos and the case file. Perry sighed. _

"_Well sometimes I get hired by family members to check up on their stray sheep. This girl was part of a very rich family back east a little ways. She's from Michigan. She relocated out of fear. She put away a pretty nasty criminal. A guy tried to rape her and kill her family, but she was able to get away and get to the police. Of course the guy had gotten away but he was caught later and she pointed him out in a police lineup. And then had to testify against him in court. He threatened her life. He promised to get out and get revenge. So she went into hiding. Her father hired me to make sure she was still alive and okay. So that's what I'm doing…" he said with a soft shake of his head. He went inside the establishment, leaving Harry to contemplate the woman while he got coffee for them. Harry chewed his lower lip._

_He found himself thinking of how much it would suck if that guy got out of jail and came after her… To have to fear for your life… It seemed so terrifying a thought to constantly live like that…_

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and it suddenly struck him. What if the guy had gotten out of jail… And what if he was after the woman! Harry chewed his lower lip thoughtfully.

_As I sat and thought about the possibilities I found myself wanting to puke. I mean. If that guy was out of jail and after that woman, then it's possible he hired someone to find her and kidnap her for him… And that someone would have to be the person who stole the file off my desk and only three people were in that office the day it disappeared. Me. Perry… And Bobby… And then the phone call comes to mind. It was pretty fishy… I knew I didn't fucking like that guy. I also knew, I had to tell Perry…_

Harry got up and got his shoes on, but didn't bother changing out of his pajamas, merely slipped o a jacket. He had to go warn his friend while he still had a chance. He jogged out to his car and drove off, heading to the man's house.

::

Perry let Bobby walk him to his door, a soft smile playing on his lips as the two stopped at the door. Bobby blushed a little.

"I really missed you since high school…" he admitted softly. Perry shook his head and looked away.

"I was really a different person back then…" Perry replied sheepishly, surprised that Bobby still had this much effect on him. Bobby chuckled softly and reached out, lifting Perry's chin. He smiled charmingly, and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Perry's lips. As he pulled away, his phone started to ring. He sighed.

"I have to go. This is probably my client calling me again…" he said, waving goodbye and heading down the drive way. Perry waved goodbye and headed into his house. Bobby pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID with a roll of his eyes. He answered his phone as Harry pulled into the driveway. He nearly hit Bobby with his car, and Bobby cursed loudly, shooting a glare at the other man before turning back to his conversation. Harry slid out of his car, his eyes meeting Bobby's in a hard glare. Bobby turned his back to Harry.

"Hi, yeah. No. No. I promise everything's going fine. He doesn't suspect a thing…" Bobby said in a hushed tone. Harry's eyes widened and he just knew that Bobby was talking about Perry. He had to be. He jogged up to the front steps, ringing the doorbell. Perry opened the door, laughing a little.

"Come back to… Oh. It's you dispshit…" Perry's happy tone had faded to disappointment so quickly Harry was almost hurt by it, but he was more worried than anything else. Bobby's car peeled out of the driveway and Perry growled a little. "What the fuck did you do?"

Harry shook his head.

"Nothing. I didn't do anything. He's… Listen Perry I think he's after that girl.. The one we were watching for her father. You know. Checking up on her…?" Harry said quickly. "After you left I noticed that the case file, her case file, was gone from my desk. It wasn't anywhere in my office. The only people there were you, me, and him. I think he stole it. I think he's working for the guy she put away. And I think he's gonna hurt her. We have to stop him Perry…"

Perry's face was the picture of rage.

"Goddamnit Harry! Shut up! Are you listening to yourself! You're paranoid! And accusing Bobby of ridiculous things! Are you fucked in the head! Wait. No. Don't fucking answer that! I KNOW you're fucked in the head!" Perry yelled. Harry shook his head, grabbing Perry by his collar.

"Would you stop being blinded by that high school crush of yours and listen to me! When the hell did you stop trusting me Perry!" Harry demanded. Perry froze, the words cutting him deeply. He did trust Harry. There wasn't a man he'd ever trusted more… He tensed and pushed Harry away.

"When you started acting like a crazed and jealous idiot…" Perry snapped. Harry winced and shook his head.

_Maybe part of me was a little jealous… But… But that wasn't the point of all this. I had to prove it to him… That I was really worried about the girl. So I had to… I had to think of something to get him to fucking listen to me…_

"Shut the fuck up you fag. First of all. I have a wonderful fucking fiancé. Why the fuck would I even be slightly interested in a pompous asshole like you? Would you fucking get over yourself. I'm not hopelessly in love with you. I don't even like you most days! So shut the fuck up about jealousy and pay attention. That girl is in danger!" Harry barked. Perry went white as a sheet, his shoulders going slack as he stood in the door way. He seemed stunned… Mortified even… Harry took a step closer.

"Perry snap out of it, a girl is gonna die if we don't do something…" Harry said firmly. Perry shook his head and grabbed Harry by his shoulders, yanking him inside.

"I don't believe you." Perry said, slamming the door shut and locking it behind him. Harry looked at Perry with fear beginning to shine in his eyes.

"Perry… What are you doing…?" Harry asked nervously, backing away. Perry seemed determined, and advanced on Harry rather suddenly, grabbing him by his collar.

"I don't believe you don't hold feelings for me… I can't believe that…" Perry insisted firmly, his lips pressing to Harry's. Harry groaned and pushed at Perry's chest.

"Not…mhmph… No.." Harry tried to get away but he couldn't, and art of him didn't want to. Perry pushed him back towards the bedroom and Harry nearly tripped over himself several times.

"Perry… Ah… Perry no… Not… I don't want this…" Harry groaned as Perry's lips assaulted his neck and collar. Harry felt the edge of the bed hit the back of his knees and he collapsed back onto it. Perry moved onto the bed, straddling Harry's waist, pressing their lips together again as he shed his suit jacket. Harry pushed at his chest again.

"Stop it… Uhhn… No… Fuck Perry! Stop!" Harry squirmed as Perry's hands moved under his shirt, caressing and teasing his nipples. He didn't want this… Not now… And not like this. All he could think of was that girl in danger.

"Stop… Stop… Stop!"

Harry closed his eyes tightly as Perry finally backed off him.

"You see what you do to me…?" Perry hissed, every syllable drenched with hate and remorse. Harry opened his eyes and sat up, looking at Perry who was clearly frustrated from head to toe. Harry closed his eyes again.

"Perry… I can't… You said so yourself that I don't want this… And you're not wrong… You never are… You can never be wrong can you Perry? You have to be right. You have to be right about me and my feelings even though they're mine and not yours. I could be hopelessly in love with you and you'd talk me out of it. So fuck you. This isn't what I do… This is you… This is what you do to yourself… And to me…" He stood and straightened his clothes. "I'm out of here. I'm gonna go try and save that girl… With or without you…"

_Walking away from Perry right then was the hardest thing I had ever done. It was painful in a way I wasn't used to. He looked so confused, upset, and hurt. I couldn't stand to look at him. He ran his fingers through his hair in that way that showed he was deeply contemplating things.. But I didn't have the fucking time to try and figure out what the fuck he was thinking or what the fuck he was going to do… There was a girl out there in danger and I had to try and help…_

Harry walked out the front door, heading back towards his car. He thought hard about the case, remembering vaguely where the woman lived. He only hoped he could get to her first, and get her out of there, get her somewhere safe…

Perry stood there at the foot of the bed, still in some sort of shock. He let it all sink in. Every moment, every smile, every laugh and breath… Harry was a bright spot in what had once been his mundane and boring life. He enjoyed the energy the man brought, the stupidity that served to make Perry feel useful in a different way, he felt like he was taking care of Harry. Harry was his… That's how he'd always seen it and now he was realizing it… He was always so scared of wanting more from his relationship from Harry that he made Harry stay back, he kept him at arms length and convinced him he didn't want anything with him.

And now here he was, alone. Harry was running off to chase a phantom case in his stupidity and paranoia and he was doing nothing to stop it. What was the point? Harry probably wouldn't listen to him anymore now anyways. He closed his eyes and sighed, sitting down on the bed. He was so wrapped up into his thoughts that when the phone rang he was intensely startled. He reached out and grabbed it.

"Perry Van Shrike here. Who's calling please…?" Perry answered calmly.

"Mister Van Shrike. This is Desmond Brenen. My father hired you to go look for my sister Cherry and make sure she was doing okay? Well, a man came here a couple days ago and beat my father down for information on you and my sister. It's taken me a while to find your number, but I believe my sister is in danger. I think the man she put away has gotten out of jail and is seeking his revenge. Please. Get her to the police. I'm wiring you another two thousand dollars to do so…"

Perry didn't speak, his whole body going rigid as it all came crashing down on him.

Harry had been right… And now he was in grave danger too…

Perry didn't think, he just moved, grabbed his guns and ran to his car…

He had to save Harry and Cherry…

He'd been such a fool…

::

To Be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7

_My heart was racing. I could hardly believe I was doing this, and doing it alone... Not only was I fucking confused as hell about what had just fucking happened with Perry, but I was ticked off that he didn't believe what I had to say. That Bobby guy was a fucking prick. And of course. Like clockwork, I got a horrific phone call..._

"Harmony, listen, I really can't talk right now... I... I'm on a case. Look! Some fucking girl is gonna die if I don't do something!" Harry rolled his eyes as he tossed his phone into the back seat of the car. He reached into the glove compartment and shifted the papers around, his car swerving into the wrong lane suddenly as he slipped a little. He quickly swerved back, barely avoiding a head on collision. And then, as if it couldn't get worse, sirens sounded behind him. Harry gritted his teeth. He didn't have time for this shit. He really really didn't...

He chewed his lower lip as he slowed down and pulled over. He sighed heavily as the cop tapped on his window. Harry rolled down the window.

"Look, officer, I'm really sorry about the whole swerving thing and the... Well speeding... but there's a girl in a hell of a lot of danger and I really have to save her, so if we could speed this up-"

"Sir, could you step out of the vehicle for a moment please?" the officer instructed, to which Harry bit back a long stream of curses as he opened the car door and stepped out.

"Look officer, there's a big problem, this girl is in a lot of trouble... Please... Just gimme a ticket and let me go." Harry begged. The officer shoved Harry up against the car.

"Sir have you partaken in any illegal substances or alcohol this evening?" he asked. Harry shook his head.

"What! No. No fuck no. Officer I'm just in a hurry because-"

"Yeah fuckhead. I know. Your damsel in distress. Like I haven't heard that one before." the man growled, pulling out his cuffs.

"No! Stop! You can't do this! She'll die!" Harry insisted, trying to get away from the cop. The screech of tires of an on coming car skidding to a halt behind the police car. Like some devine white knight, Perry stepped out of the car and ran towards them. Harry felt his throat tighten.

"Harry! Oh fuck Harry!" Perry swallowed uneasily and shook his head. "Officer don't! You don't understand! He's ill...!"

_Wait a minute, what? Ill? What the fuck do you mean ill!_

Perry rested a hand on the officer's shoulder who looked at him as if his hair was on fire.

"Sir, I'd like to know what the hell you think you're doing, obstructing a police officer from doing his duty." The officer snapped.

"Don't arrest him sir. He's very very sick. His mind is not all there. I only turned my back on him for a minute I swear. I'm so sorry officer. I'll take him home right away..." Perry said, looking like a panicked parent. Harry glared at him.

"Home! Are you fucking kidding me! They're gonna kill that girl!" Harry insisted, struggling against the hold the police officer had on him. Perry nodded.

"I know they are sweetie... I know..." Perry cooed, reaching out and gently pulling him away from the officer and towards himself. "See...? Officer he's very confused. I am so sorry for the inconvenience. I'll take him home and get him his medicine..."

The officer stepped back and watched as Perry feigned concern for Harry and gently pet him while Harry struggled against his strong grip.

"Leggo! Fuck Perry! Let go of me!"

The officer shook his head.

"I fuckin' hate this town..." he grumbled, getting back in his car and speeding off. Perry waited for the officer to be out of sight before he let Harry shove him away.

"What the fuck was that!" Harry growled, kicking the tire of his own car. Perry rolled his eyes.

"What the fuck was that! What the fuck are YOU doing dipshit! Going on a fucking rescue mission BY YORUSELF. When you DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE FUCK BOBBY IS O

R WHERE HE'S TAKING HER!" Perry shouted. Harry shook his head.

"I was gonna head him off and take a short cut and get to her fi..." Harry froze mid sentence, cocking his head to the side, looking at Perry quizzically. "Wait... What?"

Perry nodded.

"Well that sounds like a plan. You head there. Remember, the gun in your glovebox has the safety on. So shut it off when you go in. If he's already gone, I'll already be heading to catch him at his place, which is where he'll have to go back to after he either hands her off, or puts her somewhere. He won't take her there but so long as we get to Bobby... We can get to her." Perry said firmly.

_I was shocked to say the fucking least, but shit, I was just glad he believed me. To be perfectly honest I never fucking thought for a second what I would do if the girl wasn't still at her house... Fuck. I mean. That would have ended horribly. And my phone... It's ringing again... When will that woman leave me the fuck alone for five goddamn minutes! And... Now that I think about it... Maybe we shouldn't be together if this is how I'm thinking about her... Whatever. Thoughts for another time._

Harry nodded, getting in his car and starting it up, putting on his seat belt. He glanced at Perry in the rear view mirror as he started up the car. Perry slid gracefully back into the driver's side of his own vehicle, and then sped off. The moment Perry had passed him, Harry was off as well. He followed the map skewed across the seat beside him to find Cherry's home. It seemed like the drive too far too long and that every light was red when he got to it. He ran up the front steps of the beautiful suburban home and knocked urgently on the door, giving a loud "FUCK." of disapproval when the door swung open to reveal an empty, and completely destroyed home on the inside. He walked in, looking around in horror as he clicked the safety off his gun, shaking his head. He had been too late... Harry ran back down to his car and gave Perry a call, the ringer sending him straight to voicemail... Perry was cautious. He'd turned his phone off...

He'd had a feeling that it would come to this... He couldn't help but think that he should have seen passed the end of his own nose and trusted Harry. And now here he was, pulling into the motel parking lot where Bobby was staying. It was dingy, and skeevy, as Perry had known immediately that it was when he and Bobby had briefly spoken of where he was staying. He walked into the lobby and went to the receptionist with a charming smile.

"Uhm. Excuse me miss. I'm here to see Mister Robert Mills. He's expecting me but neglected to tell me what room he was in..." Perry said softly. She nodded and smiled back, her fingers clicking away immediately at the keys of the computer.

"He's in room 401." she said, gesturing down the hall. Perry nodded and headed off.

"Thank you." he called behind himself to her, heading to the elevator. His nerves were getting the better of him as he went over his plan again in his mind. He swallowed hard and stepped off the elevator, turning and heading for the door... 409... 407... 405... 403... 401... Perry's mind flickered to Harry for a split second, his chest constricting, his breath quickening briefly, and a look of pain overcoming his face. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, before reaching up and rapping lightly on the door with his knuckles...

There was a moment of silence, and then the sound of shuffling and angry grumbling... Perry put on his best seductive expression, his lips quirking into a smirk, his eyes half lidded. He leaned against the wall beside the door and waited for it to open and for Bobby to step out before he cleared his throat. Bobby looked over at him and his eyes widened in surprise.

"P-Perry... What's uh... What are you doing here...?" Bobby asked nervously. Perry advanced quickly on Bobby.

"I couldn't get to sleep... I kept thinking about you... About how badly I wanted to fuck you..." Perry growled, the words tasting like ash in his mouth, he hated the way they sounded as he spoke in a husky tone, backing Bobby into the hotel room. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulling him into a kiss as he kicked the door shut with his foot. Bobby groaned a little into the kiss as he was pushed back. He felt the bed hit his legs and he stopped, letting himself be shoved onto the bed. Perry quickly began to disrobe Bobby, stroking him expertly and kissing at his exposed skin. Bobby's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Ohh... Oh fuck... Hmngh..." Bobby was practically writhing under Perry. His eyes shut tight, until he heard a sudden click and the cold barrel of a gun was pressed against his erection.

"Where is she...?" Perry growled. Bobby went rigid and his eyes shot open. He looked down to see a glare on Perry's face. He shook his head.

"Perry if this... Is some kinda crazy sex game I really uh..."

Perry lifted the gun and pressed it under Bobby's chin.

"Fuck off. I know what you're doing and who you're working for... You sick piece of shit... Using me... And I... I let you... Without a second thought I gave you all my trust immediately. In few days time you managed to completely fuck up my life. And now there's a girl who's gonna die because I..." Perry trailed off, pushing the gun harder at Bobby's jaw.

Bobby gave a hallow laugh, shaking a little, clearly terrified.

"What? You didn't see it...? Perry I didn't want you in high school and I don't want you now. I'm in this for the money..." Bobby hissed.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Perry barked harshly, his cheeks burning red with embarrassment. Bobby closed his eyes tight and tried to pull himself away, only ending up with his head pressed up to the headboard and a gun on his temple.

"Fuck. They're... They're headed to the docks... In the warehouse district... way outta town, south of here... He's gonna torture her... And kill her. You'll never make it in time..." Bobby hissed. Perry pressed the gun harder, his finger twitching as he just barely squeezed the trigger, wanting so badly to just pull it and blow his brains all over the headboard... But he couldn't bring himself to do it... He pulled back and fired at the bed, right between the mans legs, barely missing his manhood by an inch. Bobby sucked in a harsh breath of fear before he relaxed, his eyes turning to Perry.

"You're a coward... You should have just killed me..." Bobby spat. Perry looked over his shoulder.

"You're not worth my bullets..." he said flatly, before he left, slamming the door behind him. He turned his phone back on, seeing one missed call. He called Harry immediately back.

"Meet me at the coffee house. We have to hurry." Perry said quickly. Harry's voice sounded pained and panicked.

"I'll be waiting for you." he said shakily. Perry closed his eyes tight.

"And Harry... I'm sorry..." Perry added softly. Harry was silent on the other end for a long time, listening as Perry got into his car, and started up the engine.

"I'm sorry too..." he said at last, before he sighed. "I'll see you soon..."

And with that Harry hung up. Harry pulled out of the driveway of Cherry's home, heading towards the coffee shop. His throat was tight and his eyes burned with unshed tears. He was angry, confused, panicked, and hurting... There was a life on the line, and still all he could think about was...

_I... I think I... Love..._

"Fuck..." Harry cursed softly as he drove, wiping at his eyes. He knew there was no possible way what he was feeling was... Love. It couldn't be. He wouln't accept that.

_I can't… You said so yourself that I don't want this… And you're not wrong… You never are… You can never be wrong can you Perry? You have to be right. You have to be right about me and my feelings even though they're mine and not yours. I could be hopelessly in love with you and you'd talk me out of it... You want nothing from me... And I... Want nothing from you..._

Nothing at all...

Harry swallowed down his pride and remorse, knowing he had to keep his mind on the case... There was a girl who needed his help... Their help... And he would be the one to make sure that happened. He got out of the car and headed into the coffee shop and ordered two coffees, one with low fat milk, no sugar, and one a mocha. He then took the drinks and sat down at the table, waiting. When Perry walked in and sat down across from him Harry wasn't able to look him in the eye.

"You got it right again Harry... How'd you know that was what I'd want right now...?" Perry asked, picking up the coffee and smiling weakly. Harry looked up.

"I know more about you than I do about myself sometimes..." Harry said with a sad smile. "Guess it comes with being your assistant..."

Perry stood and shook his head.

"You're not my assistant. You're my partner... Now let's go save this girl... But first, we're gonna need some help..."

Harry got up and felt his cheeks heat with a soft blush. Perry pulled out his phone and dialed a numer.

"Chris. It's Perry... Yeah. Remember that favor you owe me..? Well I'm calling it in right now. Meet me at my house with the guys ASAP. It's an emergency... Thanks..." Perry shut his phone.

"We've got maybe a twelve hour window before Cherry is gonna get hurt... They're taking her to the docks which are really busy until about ten in the morning. All the boats pull in after dark to unload into the warehouses, which is where they're taking her. So..." Perry motioned for Harry to follow him out. "We've got to get together a team. We're gonna do this real smooth and careful like... one wrong move and she's dead... Or just as bad... We're dead..."

Harry followed Perry out to his car.

"Call Harmony, have her come get your car. We're gonna need her help too." he said, slipping into his car. Harry got in the passenger side and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He called said fiance, immediately recieving an earful of curses.

"Harmony! HARMONY! STOP! We're on a case. We need your help. Get a cab to the coffee house, pick up my car, and meet me at Perry's house. As quickly as possible... Perry's got a plan..." Harry looked to his left, seeing the determination in the other man's eyes made his stomach churn uneasily. He took in a shaky breath. "Yeah... Yeah I know... All right... Good. Love you too..."

He hung up and sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. Perry sped up towards a red light and slammed on his brakes, jostling Harry on purpose, making the man look at him with wide eyes.

"What the fuck...?"

Harry shrugged.

"There was a seagull in the road..." he commented blandly, his fingers gripping so tightly at the wheel his knuckles were white.

_The rest of our drive was really uncomfortable. I could tell Perry was holding in a lot of things he wanted to say but just wasn't. And that fucking worried me... He was always so composed unless I'd really really fucked up for some reason or another... So this was... Really fucking unpleasant. I was more than relieved when we got to his house and immediately made an excuse to dive into his bathroom... Where I stared at myself in the mirror critically like every confused protagonist in a movie does at one point or another... It was cliche and terrible. I looked like hell... I always look like hell actually, it was just multiplied so that I looked like the seventh circle of hell was chewed up by a cow and then puked up onto a nuclear waste dump... I really wanted to shoot myself._

"Pull yourself together Harry..." Harry mumbled to himself, taking slow and deep breaths. It ached... His whole chest felt like it was on fire. He closed his eyes tight and turned his back to the mirror, pressing the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to force the discomfort from his body. He was so wrapped up into himself that when Perry knocked hard on the door he jumped suddenly, knocking over the little cup that held Perry's toothbrush and toothpaste onto the floor, and it's handle cracked off and skidded across the room.

"Get out here dipshit." Perry barked through the door. Harry regained his composure and headed for the door, pulling it open he followed Perry back into the living room where five new people were waiting for him.

"All right guys, this is Harry. My partner." he said, gesturing to him. The group of miscreant looking people held in some snickers at the introduction. "Shut the fuck up nimrods. All right. Harry. This is Chris..."

Perry gestured to a man who stood up to shake his hand. Chris was a man in his early forties at best, his hair was short, spiked up into a style definitely fitting of someone much younger since it was mostly gray, and what was left of his blonde hair was barely visible. He had a long braid beside his temple, with beads weaved into it. His eyes were piercing blue and he was covered in tattoos.

"Nice to finally meet the infamous Harry. Chris Waters. I'm an old associate of Perry's from back in the day." he gestured to a woman on the couch behind him.

"That's my wife Sarah." he said, and the tough looking woman smiled warmly, nodding to him. Her hair was long and dreaded with feathers and beads stuck in it here and there, brunette with little streaks of gray near her face that escaped her long and thin dreadlocks. She looked like a hardened criminal, her harsh green eyes showing the wear and tear that her very young face didn't.

"And those three are Greg. Lance. And Joey." Chris said. Greg, Lance, and Joey were clearly triplets. All three of them had flaming red hair. Greg's was long, chin length, his eyes a soft brown, while both his other brother's had blue eyes. He looked like he'd break if you hugged him too tightly. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Yo." Greg said with a smile. Lance had a goatee, his hair, like Chris' hair, was spiked up, his tips dyed black. He was lanky, and lithe, polishing a gun in his lap. He grunted a greeting, not looking away from his weapon. Joey, was the strangest of the group. He stood, his long and wavy hair went all the way to his waist, his eyes and lips were adorned with make up. He was clearly, the oddest of the three.

"I'm Joey. Please to meet you..." he said, extending his hand. Harry nervously reached out and shook it, startled when Joey winked at him.  
_  
Can you say drag queen in training! Oh fuck this was Perry's plan! A bunch of freaks were gonna help us save Cherry! I really wasn't sure what the fuck was going on in his head. It was almost horrifying to think about. It was just when I was about to question Perry's sanity out loud that Harmony arrived, simply letting herself in. _

"Hey. I'm here. What's going on?" she asked, furrowing her brows as she looked at the group gathered in the living room. Perry cleared his throat.

"All right. Here's the plan. Everyone listen up." Perry announced. "Chris, I need you to be my wingman. Okay? You brought the guns right?" he asked. Chris nodded as he resumed his seat.

"Good. Now. When we get to the docks, Harmony, you and Joey are going to be posing as prostitutes. You're going to be the distraction for the guys who will likely be guarding the place. Think you can handle that?" Perry asked. Harry was about to object to his fiance posing as a whore but stopped himself, knowing it was pointless and would sound stupid. Harmony and Joey both nodded.

"Got it." Joey said. Harmony swallowed uneasily.

"If it'll save a life. Sure. Whatever you want Perry." she agreed. Perry nodded.

"Good. Now. Lance, You and Perry are going to sweep in from behind the warehouse, sneak up while Chris and I come in from the front. We'll take out any of the guy in the way, you two get Cherry out of there, Lance is going to cover you Harry. No worries. He's a straight shot, best there is. Now, Sarah will be waiting around the corner with their van. You have to get to that van and get away, with or without us. You can wait two minutes tops for Chris and I to meet you at that van, but if we go over two minutes, you guys get out." Perry said firmly. "No matter what."

Harry again, opened his mouth to object, but was interrupted by Greg.

"And what exactly am I here for?" he asked. Perry grinned.

"Do what you do best. Observe and report..." he replied. Greg nodded. "So you need me to go in and be your eyes while the guards are distracted, let ya know how many there are, their positions, what they're holding, and where the target is. We're gonna need communication then. Joey. Get the ear pieces from the van."

Joey nodded and headed out there, grabbing a black bag for his brother and then headed back inside. Greg reached in, pulling out ear pieces, tossing them to each person.

"These are super sensitive communication devices, you can whisper and everyone will hear you loud and clear. I designed them myself. They work on their own channel so no one can tap in and listen. Put them in your ear and I'll turn them on.

Harry caught his deftly and then slipped it into his ear. He twitched uncomfortably when a soft ringing started in his ear as the device was turned on. When it stopped and everyone had theirs in Perry cleared his throat.

"All right. We have to move out now. We've gotta get there and get this done quickly. Let's go." he said. Chris nodded, leading the way out to his van which everyone loaded up into. Harry was nervous, and found himself ready to cut and run... Harmony sat down beside him in the back of the van, holding his hand. She thought she was being a comfort, but really, it only made things worse...

His eyes remained on Perry.

_No matter what... We had to leave...? Even if he wasn't back...? What the fuck Perry! Could he really expect me to just leave him there... I... I couldn't fucking do that... No way... I couldn't believe he expected that of me... Fuck him... Fuck him...  
_

* * *

"Is everyone in position...? Good... Go!"

Harmony and Joey were easily able to distract the two dunces at the front entrance, the three guys inside easily chased after Chris and Perry, leaving Cherry and the man who was trying to torture her to Harry and Lance. Lance took him out, five shots. Gun fire rang out over the whole place. Cherry ran. Harry ran. Harmony ran... Joey ran... Chris came hurling around the corner... The backdoor of the van opened... They all got in... Shots were still being fired... And then... Silence... Cherry was thanking him, holding him tightly. Harmony looked at her watch.

"Two minutes he said... Where was he Chris...?"

"I don't know... I lost sight of him... He was fine when I last saw him.. We'd taken the guys out... There shouldn't have been more...?"

Greg shook his head.

"I scanned the whole area. That was it."

Another round of shots.

"His two minutes are up..." Sarah said quietly. Harry shoved Cherry out of his arms.

Harry's mind was on autopilot...

_WAIT! WHAT ABOUT PERRY!_

"There's no more time...! He said we have to get out of here... If there's more shots that means there's more guys and they're gonna be coming for Cherry! We have to go!" Lance barked. Harry shook his head, pushing the van doors open as the vehicle took off. He pushed forward, rolling as he hit the gravel, cutting up his hands. Everything was fuzzy, each movement a blur. Harry knew he couldn't leave Perry behind. He couldn't... Even if everything else had gone according to plan, he couldn't let this happen... He jumped out of the van as it sped away, hearing Harmony shrieking behind him. He jumped to his feet, running, gun in hand...

Harry looked around frantically, finding Perry panting heavily in the warehouse once more.

"There were... Two more..." Perry panted, holding his hand over a minor graze on his upper arm. "I got them... We... We have to get out of here... Go file the report and turn it in... C'mon..."

Harry nodded, wrapping his arm around Perry's waist and turning back towards the entrance. He froze when he saw another man there, gun pointed at them. Bobby was standing there...

"You thought you could just get away with this Perry? Nearly shooting my junk off? Really? You must be fucking crazy. Perry glared at the man. Harry's eyes widened and he moved in a split second, turning and wrapping himself around Perry as a sheild as three shots were fired into his back. Perry felt Harry go dead weight against him and quickly wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him up.

"FUCK!" Perry shouted. "Harry! You fucking idiot...!"

Bobby began advancing.

"I may have missed the first time, but I won't miss now. He can't protect you twice..." he ground out, coming to point blank range as Harry sank down to the floor, leaving Perry to deal with Bobby. Bobby pressed the mouth of the gun, still hot from the shots, against Perry's temple.

"You... Are such a waste of breath... You were always obsessed with me in high school... And now here we are... At least you're getting your one hearts desire right? I'm gonna blow you the fuck away..." Bobby hissed. The sound of the gunshot echoed in the warehouse, and Perry waited for the pain, his eyes squeezed shut, but there was none. He heard Bobby fall to the ground before he opened his eyes and saw it, a shot right through his head... Harry was panting, holding the gun weakly, lowering his arms slowly as he bled out onto the concrete. Perry felt his throat tighten.

"Harry why the fuck would you do this... Why did you come back...?" Perry asked, kneeling beside him as he pulled out his phone dialing 9-1-1. Harry smiled weakly.

"For once Perry... I had to prove you wrong... I know what I want now..." he said weakly.

_9-1-1 what's you're emergency...?_

"I need an ambulance... Warehouse six at the docks... My friend has been shot..."

_I know what I want Perry... But... It's getting dark..._

"Stay with me Harry... Please..."

Harry felt something wet hit his lips, and he looked up, his blurred vision barely making out Perry's face as the rising sun cracked through the windows and framed him like some divine angel, his tears glistening in it's light. It made his heart race.

"Harry... You gotta stay awake... Stay awake Harry..."

_Stay awake..._

Stay...

Just stay with me... I need you to...

Harry felt his body slipping into unconsciousness.

_Please Harry stay with me... Stay with me..._

Just stay...

* * *

To Be Continued...


	8. Final Chapter

Harry's fingers twitched a little, curling into a fist. He felt cold sweat drenching the front of his clothes and his hair. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep, but now, he found himself waking up again... This felt all too familiar... As his eyes cracked open and he looked up, his blurry vision clearing, there was Harmony, sitting beside him on the bed, looking thoroughly relieved to see him coming to.

"Harry... Oh thank God you're okay..." she said happily, leaning over to give him a kiss. Harry turned his head away, her lips landing lightly on his cheek instead. She looked shot down, kind of hurt.

"Harry...?" she inquired softly. Harry shook his head.

"I can't believe you all would just leave him like that... He would have been killed..." Harry hissed. "Where's Perry...? Is he okay?"

"I'm fine Harry..."

Harry looked over to the other side of the room, seeing Perry standing against the wall, his arms folded across his chest.

"You almost got yourself killed. You fucking idiot." Perry said, his voice trembling a little. "I thought you were dead... That you weren't gonna make it..."

Harry frowned.

"I'm fine now... Damn it Perry can't you be happy that I came back to fucking save your ass?" he snapped. Perry shook his head.

"No! I can't! Because of your heroics I almost lost you!"

It was after he'd said the words that Perry realized just what he'd said and how it had sounded. The worry, hurt, and longing in his voice had been crystal clear. Harry felt his cheeks redden and he closed his eyes tight for a moment. The long and intense silence that followed Perry's exclamation was nerve wracking. Harry swallowed uneasily and looked from Harmony's appalled expression to Perry's look of sheer shame, and then to his own hands which were trembling.

"Perry... I uh..." Harmony stood and brushed the front of her dress off. "I should have known it would have come to this. Harry's sweet, attractive, and a good guy... It's understandable that you like him.. But Harry can't love you like that... He's straight and doesn't want you in that way. Right Harry?"

Harmony sounded nervous, agitated, and mildly jealous. When Harry didn't immediately agree, Harmony turned towards him. Her face was contorted with fear, and part of her already knew what Harry was going to say, and she didn't want to hear it, but she knew she didn't have much choice.

"Harry...?" she inquired, her voice cracking. Harry took a deep breath, knowing what he was about to say was going to change things drastically.

"That's not true Harmony... Not in the least... I... I wan't to call our engagement off... Because I am not in love with you... I love you but... Even if Perry doesn't like me in the least..."

Harry's eyes met Perry's.

"I love him... And that's not fucking easy to admit to... Because I've never really felt this way before..." Harry confessed quietly. "And he told me that I was wrong. That I didn't want him... But. What the fuck does he know. He's just a detective private eye idiot..."

Harmony shook her head, covering her mouth.

"Harry.. No... No you can't... We have a.. A house... We're getting married... You can't!" she shrieked. Harry looked up.

"You're right. I can't. I can't do the house. I can't do the wedding. Not when I'm having doubts about us. So I think we should split up." Harry said. Perry looked pale, uncomfortable, and to Harmony's surprise, Perry collapsed, with a loud thud to the floor. Harry's eyes widened and he pressed the call button for the nurse, who came in looking rather irritated.

"What?" she asked, before she stumbled on her way to Harry's bed and fell over on top of Perry.

"He passed out. I think uh... Something needs to be done about that." Harry said. Harmony grabbed her purse.

"Goddamn you Harry Lockhart. I will see you in hell." she snapped. She stormed out of the room, looking intensely hurt and Harry knew she was fighting tears.

_Hell, I was trying not to cry too. This is the most fucked up I'd felt since I shot that guy when I was getting "detective lessons"... I mean fuck. My gorgeous fiance had just had her heart broken by me because I think I might be in love with someone else. And not just any someone else but a very male, very masculine, very... Very unconscious gay man... Of course they came in and with some smelling salts, brought him right back to consciousness. Harmony was long gone, and now it was just us... Just me and Perry... And I was nervous as hell. I'd just ended my engagement with Harmony for this guy who I wasn't even sure wanted anything from me... Well I was kinda yanno... Well I had a hunch is all, but just the same. You get it._

Perry was at Harry's bedside a moment later, his fingers gently closing around Harry's own.

"Harry... I can't believe what you just did..." he said shakily. Harry smiled nervously.

"You're not gonna make me regret it are you...?" Harry asked. Perry looked dumbfounded, and he shook his head. He realized the weight that question carried and just what it was asking. To be honest, Perry was a little scared to say yes to giving whatever this was that they had a shot. It was not normal... Perry had been so conflicted and sure that he and Harry would never be together yet here Harry was, as usual, with his heart on his sleeve, his mouth spewing stupidity but this time the stupidity was for him... Not for anyone else... And that felt good...

"No... I won't make you regret it..."

Harry's face brightened and he nodded.

"Good. Because I don't have a backup plan for if you say no... Harmony was all I had you know... And now it's just you..." Harry said quietly. Perry leaned over and placed a tentative kiss to Harry's lips. Harry felt his cheeks heat at the sign of affection.

"Harry... I've never felt like I do about you...I mean. You make me want to fuck you and smack you at the same goddamn time, so it's pretty weird. But I'm willing to give this a shot..." Perry said.

Harry nodded and smiled, weakly lifting his arms to wrap like dead weights around Perry's neck, making the man wheeze at the sudden weight.

This was all he wanted... Harry had just wanted this all along... And now that he had it he wasn't about to try and screw it up.

* * *

_So, you see this nice beach house, it's south of LA a ways, towards the suburbs. This place, with it's beautiful balcony and oceanfront view, is mine and Perry's... How long have we been here? Well. About three years now. And I gotta say, it's been perfect... Simply fucking wonderful... I mean. We have the house, our business, and each other. Harmony of course, left town for some acting gig waaaaay far away. Good riddance. The woman was no fun anymore... And here I am... Laying in the arms of a man... If you're wondering if I pitch or catch, well, here's your fucking chance to find out... I mean. It's our night off and sunset on the balcony is like... Perry's favorite fucking place to well... Fuck..._

Perry kissed softly at Harry's throat, their bodies were still wet and sticky with salt from the ocean water. They'd just returned from surfing together, enjoying one another's company and the steady crashing of cool pacific waves, and found themselves stretched out on their beach towels on their porch. Harry groaned in that sort of dusky, and feral way that made Perry's groin twitch with excitement against the wet confines of his wetsuit. With strong and eager hands, Perry tugged Harry's suit from his body, leaving him flushed, shivering, and naked. It was more than attractive in his eyes. Harry was perfectly toned from surfing now a days, his body lithe and angled, just begging to be marked up with bruises... Perry saw the heated look in Harry's eyes as he propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Perry expectantly.

"Take your fucking suit off Perry..." he growled, his tone husky and full of wanting. Perry never needed to be told twice and slid out of his suit, tossing it aside, grinning as Harry attacked his mouth with a hungry kiss, his teeth nipping lightly at Perry's lips, before commanding entry. Perry had no choice but to let his lips open to Harry's probing tongue, delighting in the hot, slick intrusion. Perry nudged Harry's legs apart, settling on his knees between them, but Harry would have none of that, and with one quick movement, Harry had Perry on his back, his teeth digging lightly into his collar, and his tongue caressing the wounded flesh before travelling lower, teasing each of Perry's nipples. Perry groaned softly, breathlessly, his body arching a little towards Harry's rear end, which was grinding teasingly against his erection. Perry bit his lower lip a little as he felt himself sliding between Harry's cheeks, pressed into the warmth, but not yet inside his lover. It was so teasing, and Harry knew how crazy it drove his lover.

"Hey... Where's the lube... You left it out here right...?" Harry asked in a wanton and breathy baritone. Perry nodded, pointing towards the deck chairs. Sure enough, on one of the chairs, the bottle lay, ready for them. Harry grabbed it and poured a copious amount on his fingers before handing it to Perry so he could do the same. Harry lifted his hips so his fingers could close around Perry's manhood, stroking the slick substance over him, dragging more hungry groans from Perry's throat. Perry had to concentrate hard to get the lubricant onto his fingers and his fingers inside Harry, thrusting slowly, his long fingers probing deep, hooking into that one spot that made Harry cry out a little in pleasure. That was all he needed before he had to have more. Perry's fingers slid out and Perry let Harry sink down onto his length, gasping a little at the familiar tightness that was Harry's body.

The steady rise and fall of Harry's hips on Perry's length was met with little half thrusts from Perry, who's slick fingers now took their place, stroking Harry's cock. Harry's fingers dug into Perry's chest as he moved, his eyes locked with Perry's, his delectation was communicated through his strong gazes, their lips meeting again and again for fevered and fervent kisses. The orange glow of the setting sun was warm on their slick skin, and the salt could be tasted on their skin, making their kisses taste that much sweeter. This was how it was meant to be, just the two of them like this...

Orgasm wasn't far off, and they made their climaxes within moments of each other, whispering heady sweet nothings and loving exchanges of kisses and caresses. It was just how things were meant to be...

_So sure. I'm pretty much a fucking bottom, but let me be happy okay? After all, I caught the killer, saved the damsel in distress, and got the guy... It's a pretty good end to a movie if you ask me... So you can either stick around and watch us shower and watch movies until we pass out like the boring ass grown ups we are or you can get the fuck out. Either way. I got my happy ending...  
_

* * *

The End


End file.
